


Hey Theo!

by BookWyrm07



Series: On The Squad [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheerleaders, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Glee reference, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Canon, werewolves are known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: At the urging of Liam's parents Theo looks to join an extra cariculur activity. After a few tries he ends up joining the Cheerleading Squad.





	Hey Theo!

Theo stared at the small piece of plastic David Geyer had just set on the table in front of him. His name was printed right across the front. “There's enough on there to cover gas, lunches and incidentals, for a while. I also made sure there was enough for you to do a little clothes shopping. Make sure to get a new coat. I don't like you having to wear three sweatshirts, because you don't have a proper coat,” the doctor said this all at once. Said it like it was normal.

“You don't have to do this,” Theo said. “You guys have already done so much, giving me a place to live and everything. I don't want to take your money, too. I can get a job.”

“You could, but I would prefer you didn't,” David said carefully. “Theo, I see you're living with us as a chance for you to be a real teenager. Liam gets an allowance, so I figured you should too. I gave you a little more to cover gas as you drive him everywhere. Your job is go to school, get good grades, and enjoy your senior year, maybe try joining a club or team to get the full high school experience. Try something new.”

\---

That was a few days ago, now here he was looking for a club to join. He had checked out the chess club, but they were all so bad at the game. Not one of them really understood strategy. He went to the Improvised Science Club next. It was just a glorified MacGyver fan club, where they tried to recreate the less dangerous things done in the show. Granted the actor was cute, but there was a different pair of blue eyes he wanted to focus on. Liam could probably get him on the lacrosse team, but that felt too much like cheating. David wanted him to try something new. Being surrounded by his packmates wasn't really new. 

He sat in the bleachers looking through the club listings on the school forums. This was going nowhere. None of these sounded fun.

“Um, excuse me, you're a werewolf, right?” 

Theo turned to see three girls in cheerleader uniforms. The blond turned big round eyes at the tiny brunette. “Oh my God, Chloe! You can't just ask someone if they're a werewolf!”

“Why not? I mean it's like I asked him to shift or anything. He's dating Liam Dunbar, doesn't that make them pack, or something?” Chloe asked indignantly. “So he has to be really strong.”

The blond shook her head. “You're supposed to say lunarly challenged.”

The third girl, this one with a darker brown hair looked stunned for a moment before turning to Theo. “I'm so, sorry. I'm Maddie.”

“Theo. Liam and I aren't really dating. It's… complicated, but yeah I'm a werewolf,” he said. Probably best not to confuse the girl with extra words like chimera. It was three full syllables, after all. 

“We are in a bind,” Maddie said. “We need a new spotter. All you would have to do is toss a girl six feet in the air and catch her when she comes back down. Would you be willing to try?”

Cheerleading. He hadn't even considered it. He glanced at their uniforms. “I don't think I could pull off the uniform. Flyaway pleated skirts aren't really my style,” he said with a grin.

“With your ass, you would kill in the skirt, but boys wear pants.” Maddie gave a charming smile.

Theo laughed. This could actually be entertaining, even with the idiots. “I can give it a shot.” 

It was more than just tossing a girl in the air and catching her again, but as it turned out super human strength and agility made flips and cartwheels easy. He lifted one of the girls, and surprised the others with how long he could hold her up. It was actually fun, and the idea of learning their full routine made him excited. 

He walked back to his truck with his new uniform tucked safely in his backpack. Liam leaned against the tailgate looking annoyed. “There you are! I've been waiting for like twenty minutes. You weren't answering text. I was afraid hunters grabbed you again,” the angry beta nearly shouted.

“Sorry, Littlewolf, I had to talk to Coach Lynch and get my uniform. I didn't want to piss her off by having my phone out.”

“Coach Lynch? The psychotic cheerleading coach that tried to shoot a student out of a cannon last year? Why would you talk to her?”

“Because I joined the cheer squad.” 

Liam stood there the image clear in his head, thick muscular thighs, that maroon skirt flying out showing the tight booty shorts over his perfectly shaped ass. 

“I thought you wanted to get home?” Theo said from behind the wheel. When had he gotten in the truck? The engine was already running.

“Yeah, sorry. Just wondering why you suddenly have a death wish. Lynch is crazier than Flintstock.” he got in the truck and quickly buckled his seatbelt. Theo eyed him suspiciously for a moment, but didn't say anything.

\---

Theo laid in bed looking at the ceiling. When he moved in they gave him the option of taking over the office space used by Liam's mom needed to work at home or sharing Liam's room. She insisted she didn't mind working in the living room, but he felt like he was already too much of an inconvenience. Being close to Liam was an attractive option anyway. He had no idea that sharing a room would mean pulling the old bunk beds out of storage.

Liam finally settled comfortably in the lower bunk. “You've been quiet tonight,” Theo said.

“Uh, yeah,” was all he said in response.

“If you're an only child why did you have a bunk bed as a kid?” Theo asked.

“Because they're awesome, and Mason used to sleep over all the time, so it was useful.”

“Well, it feels ridiculous, now.”

“Why are you complaining, I let you have the top.” Theo held back a laugh as Liam kept talking, “but I guess I've always liked the bottom better, especially since it's bigger.” 

There was no holding back the laughter this time. The chimera leaned over the side to look at the werewolf. “You let me top, because you like to bottom?” 

Liam's eyes widened and his face grew red. “That’s not… I didn't…” he stammered, and glared at the upside down chimera. “Shut up!” 

“We need to talk, Littlewolf.”

“No, we don't,” he squeaked his voice going high like he was fourteen again. Clearing his throat he added, “We have nothing to talk about.”

“Nothing?” Theo asked. He flipped onto the full size lower bunk with inhuman grace. “Is that what we're calling it now? We were doing nothing when you had your hand in my hair, and you moaned my name as you came down my throat. It was nothing when you did that amazing thing with your tongue against my-”

“Stop!” Liam interrupted. Theo was directly in front of him now almost touching. His back pressed against the wall. He looked around for an escape, but he was walled in by the ladder to the bunk bed. “Do we really need to talk about this now?”

Theo fell backwards on the bed growling in frustration. “Is the idea of being my boyfriend so awful that you have to avoid this conversation at all costs?”

“I'm not avoi- wait, boyfriend? You want to be my boyfriend?”

Theo rolled his eyes. “Why else would I be talking about it?”

“I thought you were going to say we needed to keep things casual. That's why I didn't want to talk. If we never talk about then we were kind of together and not together at the same time, but it was better than not at all.”

“You refused to talk because I'm Schrodinger's boyfriend.”

“Who the fuck is Schrodinger?” Liam's eyes were glowing.

“A physicist that's been dead for sixty years. He proposed a thought experiment about a cat in a box with poison.” 

Liam didn't give him a chance to say more. “Why are you talking about dead psychos that torture animals? Are we boyfriends or not?”

Theo laughed, giving up the explanation. “Yes, you idiot, we're boyfriends.” Liam's lips were suddenly on his. He took a deep breath, enjoying the beta's scent. He smelled of excitement, arousal, and pure joy. Liam straddled Theo's hips, and the chimera slipped his hands down the back of his boyfriend's boxers, cupping his ass.

\---

Coach Lynch seemed to be just as crazy as Liam had warned. She had odd, semi offensive nicknames for several members of the squad. She called Maddie's and Chloe's blond friend, ocean ears, and the poor girl thought it was because of a pair of shell earrings she wore once. He was about to be back spotter for a basket toss when the tall blond woman yelled, “Augie Doggie! Get over here.” She pointed directly at him. The girls waited as he ran over.

“Coach, I would prefer you not call me-” 

“Would you prefer Underdog? How about Kill Shelter Reject?”

He blinked in surprise. “When you put it that way Augie Doggie is fine.”

“Werewolves have supernatural healing, right?” Theo nodded, cautiously. “How do you feel about cannons?”

“No,” he said, voice firm. She started to say more, but he cut her off. “Coach, I'm not that masochistic. You try to shoot me out of a cannon, and I quit.” 

“Understood. Now go catch Chloe before she lands on her head, she can't afford to lose brain cells to a concussion.” He ran back to take his place as spotter.

\---

Liam came back to the bedroom a towel tied around his waist, his hair still damp from the shower. They had a game today, so that meant players wore their jerseys, and cheerleaders wore their uniforms to support the team. He would finally get to see Theo in that skirt. How he was going to pay attention in class was beyond him, but it would so be worth it. 

He opened the door to their shared bedroom. Theo stood there his maroon and white cheer top with BHHS in giant letters across the front. The cut did nothing but accentuate the broadness of his chest and shoulders and how it tapered down to his narrow waist. Theo wore maroon pants. There was no skirt. 

Liam couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Looking back he knew it was stupid to expect a guy in a skirt, but that would have been an amazing sight. 

“You smell disappointed, Littlewolf. That isn't exactly the reaction I was hoping for when you first saw me in this uniform,” Theo said, turning to tuck something in his gym bag. Liam noticed the way the pants hugged his ass, showing that perfect curve. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. “That's more like it.” Theo smirked, then added, “by the way you got a few texts when you were in the shower.”

“My bio dad wants to come to the game tonight,” Liam said looking at his phone. He sent a fast reply then shrugged and put the phone back down. “I'll just be surprised if he shows up. He'll probably just text me latter with an excuse not to show.”

\---

The locker room was full of lacrosse players getting ready for the game. It was still early in the season so there was no extra pressure. Liam was tightening his chest and shoulder pads when Theo came over and stood by the lockers. “Hey, Theo,” he said with a smile.

“Hey, Theo?” Corey asked, then began singing “Oh Theo, you're so fine. You're so fine you blow my mind, hey Theo! Hey Theo!” He burst into giggles with someone the other players.

“Funny, Cor. Did you know we have a special cheer for you? You haven't heard it yet, because we're saving it for when you manage to actually catch the ball before it goes in the goal.” Corey gave an exaggerated pout, as the same players laughed. Theo turned his attention to his boyfriend. “I only have a minute, but I wanted to tell you to kick ass out there.”

Liam gave a confident smirk. “I always kick ass.” 

“Yes, you do.” Theo leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss. “I'll be cheering for you.” Liam rolled his eyes, and Theo left with a wave.

Chloe met him in the hallway. She didn't walk as much as she bounced. “Okay, so our job at games is to really get the crowd fired up and cheering,” she chirped.

“What you're saying is we need to manipulate a crowd of grown adults and teenagers to making fools of themselves and screaming like idiots?”

“Umm, yes?”

“Sounds like fun!” he said with exaggerated cheer.

She looked confused for a moment the let out an excited squeak and launched herself past Theo and into the arms of a very large, freakishly tall, guy in a varsity jacket. The two put on an obscene public display of affection before he set her down. She chirped again, “baby, you should meet Theo, he's just a spotter right now, but he's training to be my main cheer partner, so he'll be tossing me in the air and lifting me and stuff. Theo, this is my boyfriend, Brock.” He could all but see the giant hearts over her eyes.

The two guys shook hands. “Did you join the squad just to fondle my girl's ass, or is that just a bonus?” Brock the jock asked.

“Baby!” She playfully slapped his arm while giggling.

“You have nothing to worry about, Brock. I haven't even noticed Chloe's ass.” Theo smiled. “Yours, however I noticed isn't bad.” 

Confusion played across the guy’s face. Brock's brows knit together, eyes unfocused, then suddenly, realization hit and he smiled his entire face lighting up. “You really think I have a nice ass?”

“It's not bad. My boyfriend's is better, though.” he winked at the oversized guy, who laughed in response.

\---

After the coach gave his Independence Day speech the team hit the field. Between plays Liam watched Theo. He seemed to really get into cheerleading, riling up the crowd or lifting up that tiny girl he was partnered with. He also looked amazing in that uniform. 

The first half of the game flew by. They were in the lead by three. As Liam headed to the locker room with the team he caught sight of a familiar smile, the same one he saw in the mirror.

His father sat in the front row. Liam hadn't even noticed him. Had he been here the entire game? “Hey, Liam!” he yelled and waved.

Liam ran over. “Hey,” he said. He was always unsure what to call his father. He had been calling David Dad so long that it felt wrong to call anyone else by that name, but it didn't feel right to call him Brandon, either.

“You're great out there,” he complimented.

“yeah. I'm team captain, so I kind of have to be.” 

They both fell quiet. Liam was about to say he had to go when the cheerleaders started their routine. He watched Theo and the other three guys on the team do a synchronized back flip. When did he learn to do that? Then Theo was lifting Chloe again. 

“For a team captain dating a cheerleader is pretty classic,” Brandon said with a smile.

Liam blushed. “We only made it official this week.” 

“Dunbar! Get your butt in here!” The coach yelled.

“Go,” Brandon said. “You can tell me about your girlfriend after the game. I'd love to meet her.” 

Liam nodded, and ran to follow his team. Only when he was in the locker room did he realize the man had said girlfriend. This was the first time in more than two years they had seen each other. There was no way he knew about his sexuality, or his status as werewolf. Did he even know werewolves were real? He took a deep breath. If Brandon was willing to try now he'd give him the chance. If he was a jerk Liam could be the one to leave this. It's not like he would lose any sleep over it. 

He turned his attention back to the game. They kept and even widened their lead. Anytime he started to stress about his bio dad he would see Theo cheering him on and renew his focus. 

Just before the end of the game the other team rallied, and tied the score. Liam had the ball, but three defenders we're covering him. He looked to the others, but they were all covered. Then Nolan shoulder checked the guys covering him. He slipped passed and scored the winning goal two seconds before the buzzer sounded.

The crowd screamed. His teammates were slapping his back. Then suddenly Theo was there. His arms around Liam and they kissed. Then the officials we're ordering the teams to line up and shake hands, and Theo went back at the side lines. 

\---

Theo and Liam walked out the the parking lot hand in hand. Liam had no idea how this would go. He saw his him pacing along the sidewalk. Liam checked his father's chemo signals, nervous guilt, and he could hear his heart racing. 

Liam cleared his throat he jumped. “Hi. This is Theo,” he said.

Theo put on his most charming smile, “Hello, Mr. Dunbar.”

“Hi, Theo, you're Liam's gir- boyfriend. His boyfriend, which is cool. I mean you two look really happy and like a sweet couple, and I definitely don't have a problem with you guys being guys. Guys are great. Not for me I mean. I'm not gay.” He stopped talking and closed his eyes. When he opened them again they were big and pleading. “I’m sorry I haven't been around. You should have been able to tell me when you told your mom.” Liam nodded and gave a slight smile. “You guys want to grab dinner, my treat?”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Liam said.


End file.
